Love again
by Hitman Leona
Summary: Berlin saw something she never wanted to see, she then vowed to never love again. That is, until a certain Spaniard boy worms his way into her heart. OCxOC. GerIta and Spamano if you squint...Kind of.


**Leo-san: Hey guys! Well, I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when I got this idea. Its kinda angsty and has OCxOC. I hope you guys like it! Also, I have another OC in here but he's only going to appear in this story probably. Oh, and another thing, a few pairings I have that are not OC's are in here, if you squint.**

**Summary: Berlin saw something that broke her heart, something she never wanted to happen. Now, she vows to never fall in love again, that is until a certain Spaniard capital shows up in her life and turns everything around.**

-==== Heartbreak...====-

_~Present Day~_

Berlin was walking around the streets since she was in a good mood, weird considering the girl is a ruffian.

Though most people knew Berlin before she became a ruffian, those who knew what happened a few years back.

The day she never wanted to love another man again.

_~Several Years Back~_

It was a nice sunny day outside, so Berlin decided to take a walk. She told her brothers, Germany and Prussia, saying she was heading out.

But for some reason, she had a bad feeling of today and it kept nagging her. She shrugged it off and headed to town.

Once there she looked around at the shops of her own city. She smiled, glad to see that townsfolk were doing well.

So Berlin walked for another good thirty minutes when she saw something that will be forever etched into her mind.

What she saw was her boyfriend Palermo, the capital of Sicily, flirting and kissing another girl.

Berlin felt anger and hatred bubble in her throat, she felt tears sting her eyes.

Palermo looked towards her direction and smirked, knowing she had seen him cheating, but he just went back to whisper sweet nothings in the other girls ear.

Berlin turned around and ran back home, as far away from her now ex-boyfriend.

She kept running until she got back and slammed the door open, then slammed the door shut.

Germany walked out of the kitchen and saw Berlin's crying face. He dropped the dish towel he had in his hands and pulled Berlin into a comforting hug. Berlin wrapped her arms around Germany's waist and kept crying, muttering curses.

Italy, Romano, and Rome came into the living room since they heard slamming of the front door.

Rome was the first to react, seeing Berlin crying, he was angered knowing who it was instantly. Rome ran over to where Berlin and Germany was and gently pulled Berlin away from her brother. The young Italian hugged the girl and whispered soothing and comforting things into her ear.

Rome and Berlin were childhood friends. Considering Germany and Italy were, ahem, good friends and allies. (*Wink wink*)

Prussia finally barged through the front door and was about to say something when he saw Berlin's body, trembling. He looked at Germany and Germany shook his head.

Prussia got the message and lead Berlin to the couch. He pulled her into a hug like Germany did and rubbed her back.

Berlin's sobs soon turned into sniffles and she looked at the people she called family. She smiled sadly and stood up and walked to her room. She also vowed to never, ever fall in love again.

_~A month later~_

Berlin was back to her usual self, or at least to most of it. She became more secluded, closed heart, didn't trust just anybody anymore.

When Rome introduced Berlin to Paris, the London Twins, Washington D.C, Tokyo, and Beijing; she simply nodded and looked away.

Rome, of course sighed, knowing she never forgot that day.

Though Palermo came back now and then trying to convince Berlin to take him back. Well, she didn't. Instead she yelled at him and threw curses a him, saying she never wanted to see his face again.

Rome had beat the crap out of Palermo, for breaking Berlin's heart.

The other capitals, that Berlin had met gave each other questioning looks then looked over at Rome. He shook his head and gazed sadly at Berlin who was staring, I mean glaring, at the trees.

The others knew what had happened to Berlin since Rome had told them, but they knew not to bring it up.

The german girl was still healing from that day.

That is, until a certain Spaniard capital wormed his way into her heart and life.

Berlin and the others were in the field just lounging or playing around when a boy with startling green eyes and reddish brown hair came into the field.

He smiled brightly and looked at everyone. Once his eyes landed on Berlin's, his cheeks went red and his heart started thumping faster in his chest.

"Ah! What a beautiful _senorita_ you are!" He scooped Berlin into a hug and she went into slight shock, the others went into complete shock.

Berlin snapped out of the daze and whacked the Spaniard boy in the head.

"_Mein gott!_ Who the hell are you!" She yelled. The Spaniard recovered the the whack and smiled brightly at the german girl.

"I'm Madrid! The capital of _Espania! _Or better known as Spain to other countries!" The Spaniard boy threw up his arms and continued to speak, "The country of passion, _senorita_." Berlin slightly blushed when he looked at her with his left eye closed and he took her hand and kissed it.

Berlin snatched her hand away, the other capitals completely forgotten, but they were watching with amusement and amazement at how the Spaniard boy made Berlin blush so easily.

_~Few Months Later~_

Three months passed since Berlin met Madrid. The two had a odd relationship.

Madrid openly showed his love to Berlin, she would shove him away and yell at him.

This would make the Spaniard boy sad, but he always would bounce right back and do it all over again.

Berlin, no matter how many times she does this, felt happy that he always came back, claiming his love for her.

A ghost smile would always cross her lips when she saw the green eyed boy every time.

She felt happy, she felt complete, though she keeps denying that she fell in love with Madrid.

Her friends, the other capitals, knew this and would try to get those two together, much to Berlin's annoyance.

She always got jealous when she saw girls flirting with him and being the oblivious idiot he was, just complimented the girls back.

But she would always smirk at the girls when Madrid saw her and ran over to her right away, leaving those girls with shocked expressions.

Right now, Berlin was sitting on the front porch of her house staring at the sky.

Right now, Germany and Italy were doing training but the girl knew that they were more than friends but Germany would blush and deny it.

Romano and Spain were also visiting said house, they were doing...activities... Anyways, as Berlin was staring at the sky, until a bunch of Knapweed and Cornflowers were in front of her face.

She blinked and moved the flowers away a bit to see Madrid's blushing face. She smiled slightly and took the flowers from Madrid's hands, much to his surprise.

"Thanks Madrid. I love Knapweed and Cornflowers. These are my _bruders_ national flowers," Berlin sniffed their fragrance and the smile grew a bit wider.

Madrid laughed nervously and quickly left, leaving Berlin confused.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about." She said to herself then saw a note attached to the flowers.

Berlin took it and read it aloud.

_Dear Berlin,_

_I know you don't really like me since you push me away, but I always wanted to tell you that I love you with the bottom of my heart. I know this sounds well, uh, corny, thats how D.C. says it. But I hope you accept my feelings._

_Love, Madrid._

Berlin smiled and hugged the note to her chest.

Looking at the sky again, Berlin said quietly, "Madrid, you swept me off my feet when I first met you. You showed me how to love again, I hope one day I can tell you that _Iche leibe diche _(I love you) too Madrid."

-====Awww, how sweet!====-

**Leo-san: *Coughs* Well, I hope this was good. Sorry there wasn't much speaking until near the end and such. Review please! And I am still accepting requests to make stories! **


End file.
